A known method in the related art for evaluating the performance of a centrifugal chiller is disclosed in PTL 1. PTL 1 discloses a method for calculating a maximum COP (hereinafter referred to as “target COP”) that a centrifugal chiller can achieve by adding a correction factor that represents the compressor characteristics to an expression that represents the reverse Carnot cycle in view of the fact that a COP characteristic under an ideal lossless environment approximates the reverse Carnot cycle.